serbianbarbiedubbingfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbie: A Perfect Christmas
There are two dubs - Klarion dub (20??) and Ideogram dub (2012) Klarion dub Барби: Савршен Божић / Barbi: Savršen Božić It was made 20?? by studio Klarion for TV channel Minimax, were it was premiered. Songs were dubbed. It wasn't released on DVD. Cast * Barbie - Николина Кујача / Nikolina Kujača (speaking & singing everything except The Wish I Wish Tonight) & Бојана Ангелевска / Bojana Angelevska (singing The Wish I Wish Tonight) * Skipper - Биљана Драгићевић Пројковска / Biljana Dragićević Projkovska (speaking & singing) * Stacie - Снежана Конеска Руси / Snežana Koneska Rusi (speaking) & Зорица Панчић / Zorica Pančić (singing) * Chelsea - Бојана Ангелевска / Bojana Angelevska (speaking & singing) * Christie Clauson - Тања Кочовска / Tanja Kočovksa (speaking & singing) * Brian, Cole Elif - Трајче Ђорђиев / Trajče Đorđiev * Aunt Millie - Снежана Конеска Руси / Snežana Koneska Rusi Songs * It's Gonna Be Amazing - Биће сјајно / Biće sjajno * Wrap It Up, Stack It Up - Поделићемо их све / Podelićemo ih sve * The Wish I Wish Tonight - ? * Perfect Christmas - Савршен Божић / Savršen Božić Localizations * Barbie - Барби / Barbi * Skipper - Скипер / Skiper * Stacie - Стејси / Stejsi * Chelsea - Челси / Čelsi * Christie Clauson - Кристи Клосон / Kristi Kloson * Brian - Брајан / Brajan * Cole Elif - Кол Виленковић / Kol Vilenković * Aunt Millie - Тетка Мили / Tetka Mili Ideogram dub Барби: Савршени Божић / Barbi: Savršeni Božić It was made 2012 by studio Ideogram for TV channel Happy, and it was premiered on Happy Kids. Songs were dubbed. It wasn't released on DVD. Cast * Barbie - Александра Ширкић / Aleksandra Širkić (speaking & singing everything except The Wish I Wish Tonight) & Марина Поповић / Marina Popović (singing The Wish I Wish Tonight) * Skipper - Јадранка Пејановић / Jadranka Pejanović (speaking & singing It's Gonna Be Amazing) & ? (singing Perfect Christmas) * Stacie - Сања Поповић / Sanja Popović (speaking & singing) * Chelsea - ? (speaking & singing) * Christie Clauson - ? (speaking & singing) * Brian - Зоран Стојић / Zoran Stojić * Aunt Millie - ? Songs * It's Gonna Be Amazing - На дан савршеног Божића / Na dan savršenog Božića * Wrap It Up, Stack It Up - Не постоји лепши дан / Ne postoji lepši dan * The Wish I Wish Tonight - Ту ми жељу испуни / Tu mi želju ispuni * Perfect Christmas - Савршен Божић / Savršen Božić Localizations * Barbie - Барби / Barbi * Skipper - Скипер / Skiper * Stacie - Стејси / Stejsi * Chelsea - Челси / Čelsi * Christie Clauson - Кристи Мраз / Kristi Mraz * Brian - Брајан / Brajan * Aunt Millie - Тетка Мили / Tetka Mili Anecdotes * In both dubs, Barbie's voice didn't sing The Wish I Wish Tonight. In Klarion dub, it was Бојана Ангелевска / Bojana Angelevska (Chelsea's voice), and in Ideogram dub it was Марина Поповић / Marina Popović. * Simular situation is with Skipper, but only in Ideogram dub. An unknown singer sung just Perfect Christmas. * All the characters have the same localizations in both dubss except Christie Clauson. She was called Кристи Клосон / Kristi Kloson in Klarion dub, while she was called Кристи Мраз / Kristi Mraz in Ideogram dub. Category:Season 3 movies Category:Klarion dubs Category:Ideogram dubs